moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Rithland
"Rithland's a very lovely place you know?" - Count Magnus Stewart to Magister Athelrin in Silvermoon The Province of Rithland, commonly known as the Province of the Lakelands, and also known as Rithfonn, is located on the southwestern part of the Principality of Fjallidh, and boarders the Province of Eadha to the north, the Province of Ri (also known as The Farmlands) to the east, and the Hinterlands to the south. The province is home to the massive Lake of Rithland which is shared with the Province of Ri, and the Thul River, there are also two major forests in Rithland, Faeyud and Riwald. There are three major cities in Rithland, Abberthul, Rithland Town, and the province's capital Wallen. Also in Rithland there is a castle that is believed to have been built during the early Arathorian Empire Era, known as Rithland Castle. The province is home to the House of Stewart a branch from the House of Fjallajökull, and is under the dominion of the Prince of Fjallidh. Etymology The name Rithland, means "the Land of Lakes" in Fjoric. Rithland ''is made up of the two words ''Rith and Land, Rith comes from the Fjoric word Rit "meaning lake or river", which is also related to the verb Rig which means "to flow". The word Land means "land" or "place". The name Rithfonn, is comprised of the Fjoric word Rith ''and the Ruin word ''Fonn. The word Fonn means "land" or "place". History The Province of Rithland, was first settled by a group of exiled Arathorian noble family, the House of Stewart, during the early days of the Arathorian Empire. The house of Stewart founded the three major cities of Rithland, Abberthul, Wallen, and Rithland Town. The house first ruled from Rithland Castle, however their seat was later moved to Wallen when Rithland became part of the Principality of Fjallidh. For the most part Rithland has been untouched by the many wars, and the local people are known for their relaxed and carefree lives, however in recent times there has been an increase of Elves, who are seeking to escape from the ongoing conflicts of the world. Government Although ruled by the Prince of Fjallidh, Rithland is also ruled by the Count Magnus Stewart. Similar to the other provinces of the Principality of Fjallidh, Rithland does have some autonomy, however all laws or rulings that are passed must be in agreement with that of the Prince of Fjallidh. Environment and Culture Rithland, is mainly a wooden region, with small mountains to the north that are part of the Hilm Mountain Range, and to main bodies of water the Lake of Rithland and the Thul River. Due to the regions vast forests, and bodies of water hunting and fish are both very popular. The region is also well known for its leather and wood works. The Hilm Mountains are also rich in iron and contribute greatly to the regions wealth. Throughout most of the year, Rithland has cool climate with occasional rain falls, and during the winter there is only one month of heavy snowfall. Faeyund and Riwald, pine forests located in Rithland, they are home dears and small woodland animals. Throughout most of the year the two forests are cloaked in a mist, and it is belived that the two forest spirits Faeyr and R'i are the cause. And so during the spring equinox there is a great festival in Rithland for the two spirits; the festival is mainly focused around singing, dancing, drinking, and feasting, at the end of the festival an offering of fruit is placed in the in the two forests. Category:Kingdom of Alterac Category:House of Fjallajökull Category:Alterac Locations Category:Province of the Lakelands Category:Places